


Millenium Nights

by ThiefQueenAsh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefQueenAsh/pseuds/ThiefQueenAsh
Summary: Domino is changed forever when mysterious artifacts are discovered across town.  The rumors say that citizens who find themselves in possession of an item start showing signs of having superpowers.  While some use their powers for good, there are others with more sinister intentions. Keep reading to unlock the mystery behind the items!





	1. Abrupt Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! No idea where the story is going but I'm excited to find out! It can only get better from here :)

It was late at night when the two vigilantes headed to a local magic shop. 

“Millenia are you sure the robbery is going to happen tonight?” asked the cloaked figure next to her. 

“Yes, I am quite certain, Tomb Keeper. My necklace has not lied to me yet.” 

They were there to catch a criminal that had been disturbing Domino City. A month ago, they were just brother and sister, but now they had joined the ranks of those who discovered they had powers. It was all over the news: crime was no longer being handled solely by the police. Now, there were citizens who took it upon themselves to help out. The topic was extremely controversial, for some were huge supporters of the vigilantes while others wanted them stopped. Tomb Keeper studied Millenia’s outfit. She had golden robes that loosely covered her whole body. Her identity was hidden by the golden scarf that wrapped around her whole head. He had insisted that she went for a more subtle and discreet look, but she had insisted on a costume of gold so that she could represent a beacon of hope for those in need. The only part of Milennia’s skin that was revealed was her neck. It bore a solid gold necklace with an eye on it. Tomb Keeper had a matching staff with the same eye on it. The immergence of these items was simultaneous with their discovery of their powers. So far Millenia had discovered that her necklace could help her see into the future. She also discovered her healing powers. Tomb Keeper’s deep violet cloak allowed him to blend in to his surroundings in the dark, and it also hid his identity. His skin was also covered in white athletic tape. His powers were not something he readily shared with his sister. He had the power to inflict pain on people just by thinking about it. With his rod, he could inflict pain on their mind. But, to Millenia, he just could give people minor headaches. Since their superpowers were newly acquired, Millenia never questioned Tomb Keeper further on his powers. 

“Sister, when is something going to happen?” questioned Tomb Keeper annoyed. 

“Shhh I told you not to call me that. You never know when someone is listening in!” scolded Millenia. 

“Your sister is right.” came a confident voice from above. 

An avian figure swooped down from a clothesline above them. Tomb Keeper stepped in front of Millenia protecting her from the stranger. His rod out in front of him shielding him from whatever this bird lady was planning to do. 

“Calm down, we can be allies.” Said the confident feathered female. “I’m Harpy Lady and I’ve come here to stop the robber. It’s quite clear from the conversation that you two were having that you are here to do the same.” 

“How do we know we can trust you?” shot back Tomb Keeper, still on his guard. 

“We can trust her.” Said Millenia clutching her necklace. 

Tomb Keeper backed off and with his arms crossed said “Ok, lets just get this over with.” 

Harpy Lady had long blond flowing hair that was in neat curls. Her costume consisted of a pink corset and jumpsuit. She wore bracers covered in feathers and gloves that gave her talons. Harpy Lady’s mask covered her face and came to a point like a beak after her nose. Her tall yellow boots matched her gloves and gave her an avian appearance. Tomb Keeper noticed a strange key on her belt loop. An alarm for the local shop started blaring and interrupted him before he could ask about it. The group came out from their hiding spot to investigate the shop. Unfortunately when they arrived, the robber was not there.

Instead it was two other masked figures. Both were instantly recognizable. The first was Kaibaman. He was all over the news. Stores sold merchandise with his name and picture all over it. Kaiba Corp was a famous weapons supplier and it’s CEO, Seto Kaiba had went on record many times saying that Kaibaman had absolutely no affiliation with his company or any of his associates. It truly was a mystery who Kaibaman was and why he had chosen that name. Kaibaman’s white mask covered half his face, so there was no telling who he might be. He had long flowing auburn hair and a white pointy suit that matched his mask. Standing next to Kaibaman was none other than The Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was covered in white robes and a royal purple cloak. His hair seemed to be three different colors, black, red and blond. It was spiked to fit in his gold headdress which was also spiked. The hero wore golden bracelets and earrings but what hid his identity was the copious amount of makeup he had on. His intricate eyeliner disguised his eyes and his foundation and highlighter made it impossible to tell what his face looked like without make up. The Pharaoh was arguably even more popular than Kaibaman. Many fans had even picked a team. Team Kaibaman said that he would catch the villain first and vice versa. While they were both vigilantes fighting for the good of Domino City, one could say that in a way, they were rivals. 

The three gasped in shock. They had not expected such famous heroes to not only be on such a minor thief case, but also be working together. 

“Get out of here. Now.” Said Kaibaman sternly. 

Without thinking, the three ran out of the store. When they stopped to catch their breath a few blocks away, Kaibaman and The Pharaoh were there too. 

“Hold on, now exactly what’s going on here?” demanded Harpy Lady. 

“There’s a criminal so great, that we are having a tough time catching him on our own.” Started The Pharaoh hesitantly. 

“Against my better judgment, I decided to team up with Pharaoh over here.” Said Kaibaman. 

Millenia spoke up. “It would be an honor to join you if you will have me.” 

“I would lend all of my powers to your aid.” Millenia said sincerely. 

“I’ve been dying to kick some ass and if teaming up with you means I can do that then count me in!” said Harpy Lady boisterously. 

“If Millenia is in, I’m in.” said Tomb Keeper. 

Kaibaman shook his head. “We don’t need all---“ 

The Pharaoh cut him off. “We would truly appreciate all of your help.” 

Kaibaman crossed his arms and spoke up. 

“We meet on top of Kaiba Tower tomorrow night.” With that, Kaibaman and The Pharaoh disappeared into the darkness. 

Kaibaman and The Pharaoh had snuck back into the KaibaCruiser. The white sports car reminded The Pharaoh of a dragon. The two were headed back to the Kaiba Tower. Ever since the two had joined forces, this had been their meeting point. The company didn’t seem to mind, for The Pharaoh was sure that they were caught on the security cameras multiple times, but the company had done nothing to discourage them. In the car, they started discussing the crime scene. 

“I was sure I saw him.” Kaibaman started. 

“I believe you, but no alarms went off until we walked in. Also, I didn’t notice anything missing or out of place.” 

“I didn’t either.” Began Kaibaman. “But I know I saw something out of the corner of my eye.” 

Kaibaman pulled the car over, outside of the tower. 

“You know where and you know when.” Said Kaibaman. The Pharoah waved as he flew off into the night sky. Kaibaman drove off through Domino City. 

Duke Devlin’s phone started going off like crazy. It was 3:07 am. He jolted awake checking his phone. The alarm for his shop was going off. Duke hopped in his car and drove down the street. He rushed into the shop and turned on the lights. He entered the code for the alarm and it shut off abruptly. Duke searched around for what was missing or what was out of place. He owned a local magic shop, filled with cards, tricks and oddities. It took him a few minutes before he realized the golden scales that were passed down for generations in his family were missing. They were not for sale, but were a part of a display in the shop. An anger welled within Duke. He was not going to let a criminal get away with something like this. And that was the moment Duke noticed that his rage was causing all of the items in the shop to levitate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the short and sweet tale of the super squad. We continue on to find out what happened to the shop that was broken into!

Atem Mutou woke up to his cousin shaking him awake.

“Atem, wake up! It’s your turn to watch the store.” Atem opened his eyes and saw Yugi all dressed and ready to go.

“I told you I’m meeting Tea for lunch, so I won’t be able to work until later!” shouted Yugi.

“Yes, yes. I’m getting up.” Said Atem groggily.

Atem walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he was brushing his teeth, he thought about all that had happened last night. He had met other heroes and they wanted to join forces with him! Atem kind of enjoyed the exclusiveness of his team with Kaibaman, but they truly did need the help. That Harpy Lady seemed pretty assertive even though she was in no position to be calling the shots. And what was the deal with the other two? Were they related or something? Atem shook his head of the thoughts. He shouldn't be judging. After all he was just a local shopkeeper in Domino City. Atem combed his hair into a bun and then headed downstairs. Yugi waved goodbye and he twirled the shop sign to read “OPEN”. Atem and his cousin ran a local video game shop. They used to take turns but now it was more often run by Yugi. Atem worked hard fighting crime at night, but he simply told Yugi he had picked up another job in the evenings. Yugi was very involved with his friends lately and didn’t seem to notice that Atem was missing often. The chiming of the bells filled the air as someone walked into the shop. Before Atem could look over to see who it was, he heard the steady clack of designer dress shoes. Seto Kaiba.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company.” Said Atem mockingly.

“One would think that an esteemed patron of this shop, such as myself would be politely welcomed.” Shot back Kaiba.

Their eyes met. Rivals. Competitors. They both completed in international gaming competitions. The only person who proved to be a challenge for Seto Kaiba was Atem.

“I’m so glad that you could take some time from your busy schedule to stop by to see me.” Said Atem with fake politeness.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not here for you, I’m here to pick my brother up a birthday gift.”

Atem perked up when he realized that Kaiba was actually there for business and not just to exchange insults. After spending an hour in the shop, Atem helped Kaiba pick out 10 different games. Atem genuinely enjoyed Kaiba’s company when they were talking about normal things.

“I’m sure Mokuba will be very pleased with his birthday gift, thanks to you.” Said Kaiba. Sometimes Kaiba was so nice and… normal while other times he was completely unbearable. Maybe that’s what it takes to be the CEO of a weapons company at such a young age, thought Atem.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

A little later Yugi came back smiling. “I had a great time Atem, thank you so much for taking care of the shop while I was out.”

 

“Of course.” Said Atem. “How is Tea doing?” “She’s great. She’s really working on her dancing so she can study in America!” Atem nodded as he walked upstairs to change. He wanted to do some investigating of his own before he headed to Kaiba Tower to meet with everyone.

 

Flying over Domino, The Pharaoh found the shop he was looking for. After all, the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. The Pharaoh snuck into the magic shop, being carful not the trip the alarm. He started looking around when all of the sudden playing cards flew at him, pinning him to the wall like ninja stars.

“Aha!” shouted an unfamiliar voice. “You have returned to steal something else! Well not this time!”

A figure stepped out from the shadows. He had a black mask and a long red jacket. His black hair was tied up and secured by a red and black headband. The man also wore long dice earrings. Atem realized that this was most likely his shop.

“I think you have me confused with someone else.” The Pharaoh began. “I’m The Pharaoh. I’m here looking for who could have broken into your shop.”

Duke instantly recognized the Pharaoh and helped him down from the wall. “Sorry, I was just very upset when someone stole a family heirloom from me last night.”

“I see. May I ask what it was exactly that was stolen?”

“It was a set of golden scales. They had an eye on them…. Similar to the thing around your neck!”

Atem looked down at his golden puzzle in the shape of a pyramid. Kaibaman would want to know about this. “Come with me. There’s a group of us trying to stop whoever is behind all of the recent robberies.”

“I’m in!” said the shop owner.

“And your name. What is your name before I introduce you to them all.”

“Call me… Ace.”

 

The Pharaoh flew Ace up the Kaiba Tower. Unsurprisingly, Kaibaman was not impressed.

“Another recruit Pharaoh?”

“Just listen Kaibaman.” Started The Pharaoh. “Ace’s shop was the one that was broken into. His golden scales were stolen. They match our golden items.” It was then that Tomb Keeper noticed that their was a golden eye built into Kaibaman’s mask. The Pharaoh also wore a golden pyramid puzzle around his neck.

“We each have a golden item.” Said Tomb Keeper out loud.

“Yes, we think that is what allowed our powers to emerge.” Said the Pharaoh.

“There’s no point into getting into this now.” Began Kaibaman. “Harpy Lady, Millenia, do we have a location?”

They both agreed on a jewelry shop nearby and the group headed out.

 

 

The vigilantes were on top of the store, waiting for a sign of an intruder. After waiting what seemed like forever to Tomb Keeper, he decided he would go down and investigate.

“Be careful Bro-Tomb Keeper.” Said Millenia, correcting herself.

“You can cut the act, it’s blatantly obvious that you two are brother and sister.” Said Kaibaman indifferently.

Millenia nodded figuring that there was no point in denying it.

 

Tomb Keeper leapt off the building. He snuck inside and noticed he wasn’t alone.

“How kind of you to join me. And I was beginning to think that I was going to have to celebrate all alone.”

The deep voice startled Tomb Keeper, but he did not let it show.

“What would a criminal like you possibly have to celebrate?” Tomb Keeper continued to look for the mysterious voice but couldn’t find anyone.

“Oh you won’t be able to see me unless I want you to see me.” Said the voice.

Tomb Keeper smiled. This was the most fun he had had in a while. He had never actually come in contact with a villain, especially one as infamous as this one.

“I’m actually here to ask you what you would like to be called.” Asked Tomb Keeper stalling. He was still trying to locate the owner of the mysterious voice.

“To be called?” it questioned.

“Yes, yes you see the papers would like to write all about you. The news reporters and journalists all want to discuss you, but no one has figured out what to call you.”

Tomb Keeper stopped walking to listen to where the voice would come from.

“Well what do you call yourself?” the voice asked.

Tomb Keeper walked near a case that contained an extremely intricate necklace. It had an eye that matched all of the other items.

“I’m Tomb Keeper.” He said as he reached out and grabbed the air in front of him.

He locked onto something tangible an pushed his weight on top of it, pinning it to the ground. A maniacal laugh filled the shop. Finally the figure was visible to Tomb Keeper. It was a man with a long scar down his face and lilac bushy, pointy hair. He was cloaked in a red robe with a white stripe.

“Now you have seen me, let me see you.” Said the man still laughing.

He easily turned Tomb Keeper’s weight against him, pinning him to the ground. It was all happening so fast, why aren't I stopping the criminal? thought Tomb Keeper. The villain pushed the dark cloak away so he could see Tomb Keeper’s face. Their eyes met and Tomb Keeper felt uneasy. Finally he snapped out of it. Tomb Keeper lifted up his rod and the mysterious man’s eyes opened wide.

“How did you get-“ but the man was interrupted by Tomb Keeper’s abilities. The man clutched at his head as he felt the excruciating pain that Tomb Keeper was capable of. He immediately fell on his side, freeing Tomb Keeper. Tomb Keeper released the man from the power of the rod. Tomb Keeper shivered, feeling the power flow through him.  He had not used the full extent of the rod's abilities before. The man quickly regained his senses and managed to disappear into the darkness. Looking around, Tomb Keeper finally spotted the man by the exit.

“Tell them they can call me Thief King.” And the man vanished.

He quickly rejoined the group above the shop.

“He got away.” Was all Tomb Keeper could say.

“He what!” began Kaibaman but everyone shushed him.

“Tell us what happened.” Said Millenia.

Tomb Keeper explained that the robber was named Thief King and that he had the power to be invisible. Thief King managed to escape but didn’t get the item he was looking for.

“Why didn’t you call us for reinforcement?” asked Kaibaman.

“I have a feeling, Thief King wouldn’t have revealed himself if we were all there.” Said the Pharaoh.

The group agreed and Tomb Keeper went on to explain what he looked like.

“Well we must keep our eyes out for Thief King. We don’t know when he will strike again.” Said Ace.

“I agree with Dice over there, we have to continue meeting up.” Said Harpy Lady.

“Ok we will meet every Wednesday on top of Kaiba Tower.” Said Kaibaman. The group agreed and split.


End file.
